


Proof You're Mine

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Complete, Dom/sub, F/M, Mild Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: When an incident in Galdin Quay awakens Prompto’s protective side, you learn there’s more to your usually sweet-tempered lover than meets the eye.





	Proof You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was...interesting. I was in Discord again, and I casually tossed out the idea of dominant Prompto (or as we've all now come to call him, Dom Prom), and then it just kind of spiraled into this. 
> 
> ...I regret nothing.
> 
> ___
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

Nighttime at Galdin Quay was one of your favorite landscapes in all of Lucis, you had to admit. There was nothing like the soft sound of the ocean lapping at the white sand, or the rustle of the palm trees in the breeze. The water glittered both with the reflection of the moon, and the lights of the combination restaurant and hotel situated just offshore.

 

This was where you now headed, your responsibilities done for the day. Camp had been set up on an outcropping of rock set against one of the cliffs, the tent had been pitched, and dinner had been cooked, leaving you and your four companions full of delicious food and feeling lazy.

 

Never one to pass up an opportunity when it presented itself, Noctis had slipped off to do some fishing before bed, while Ignis had gone to the small store just outside of the restaurant to stock up on ingredients. Gladio was stretched out in front of the fire with his book, and you were sitting in the mouth of the tent with Prompto, who was playing a game of King’s Knight.

 

The king’s shield suddenly closed his book, standing up and stretching. “I think I’m going to head to the restaurant for a drink. Anyone wanna join me?”

 

You glanced up at the tall man, not really surprised that he would want to take the chance to get some alcohol in him, especially when it came from one of the best restaurants in Lucis, short of those that had been available in Insomnia.

 

“Sure, I’ll come with you,” you told him, stepping out of the tent, followed closely by Prompto.

 

“You’re not gonna make me do shots again, are you?” the blond asked warily, eyeing Gladio as he moved across the campsite, jumping down the outcropping onto the beach.

 

“What, too much for you to handle?” Gladio teased good-naturedly.

 

“Not everyone can drink gallons of alcohol and still stay sober. Maybe your liver can handle it, but I’m pretty sure mine can’t.”

 

“Don’t worry,” you reassured him, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t drown you.”

 

Still looking somewhat doubtful, Prompto followed the two of you into the restaurant, where you took a seat at one of the tables and placed your orders for your drinks. Conversation flowed easily between the three of you as Gladio began collecting empty beer mugs, but no matter how much he drank, it never seemed to affect him. He was just as alert as he ever was – you were half-convinced that he couldn’t even _get_ drunk. In all the time you had known him, you had never seen him completely under the influence.

 

You limited yourself to a single glass, filled with a light fruity concoction. Although you could hold your alcohol well enough, you knew better than to drink yourself into a stupor, especially since you had joined Noctis and the others on the road.

 

Prompto had finished two glasses of a drink similar to yours, but he showed no signs of wanting any more. His eyes were still clear and focused, telling you that, while he might have had a slight buzz, he wasn’t anywhere close to drunk.

 

Finally, Gladio lowered his final glass, putting it aside. He stood up, fishing some gil out of his pocket and putting it down on the table. “Ready to head back?” he asked.

 

You nodded, sliding out of your seat and stepping aside so Prompto could get up. “You guys go ahead; I’ll be right there.” First, though, you had business to take care of. Turning, you headed off towards the bathroom.

 

When you got back, you found yourself alone. A part of you had expected Prompto to wait for you, at least. It was rare for him to not linger and keep you company, but you didn’t particularly mind. You were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, and the lights of Galdin Quay were bright enough that they kept away any daemons that roamed the land.

 

 Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement, making you turn to look, a smile automatically coming to your face. “Change your mi-”

 

Your voice cut off as you realized that the person standing in front of you was neither Prompto or Gladio, but someone you had never seen before. He smiled down at you; a sweet, friendly smile that, for all its charm, set you on edge.

 

“Your friends didn’t leave you, did they?” he asked.

 

“No, I told them to go ahead,” you replied, trying not to sound defensive. You had been hit on before while still living in Insomnia, but not since its fall. You had forgotten how uncomfortable it made you.

 

“Want me to keep you company, then?”

 

“I’m fine on my own.” Your voice was beginning to lose its friendly tone now as he took a step forward, coming dangerously close to encroaching on your persona space. “Excuse me, I think it’s about time that I left.”

 

“What’s your hurry?” he asked, reaching out and putting a hand on your arm. Immediately, you froze, your spine stiffening.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Your voice was soft, deadly. It was a tone that usually put the boys on high alert when it was used, since the first time they heard it, Prompto had ended up on his back with a dagger pressed to his throat, because he had underestimated you in battle, and teased you about not being able to keep up with them. He hadn’t meant it maliciously, of course, but it had rubbed you the wrong way, and you had snapped. Needless to say, it had never happened again.

 

But the man didn’t get the hint, placing his hand on your lower back and pressing down lightly, just enough to encourage you to allow him to steer you away from your table. “At least let me walk you back to your friends, then.”

 

You turned, knocking his hand away. “I don’t need you to walk me anywhere; I can go by myself. I may be a woman, but that doesn’t mean I need to be protected.”

 

He backed off, raising his hands in defense. “All right; no offense meant. I just thought I’d make the offer.”

 

You watched as he walked away, your eyes narrowed. As soon as you turned around, you collided with a warm, solid chest, and you looked up to find yourself beneath the surprisingly hard stare of Prompto. You blinked, taken aback. You had seen that look before, but it had never been directed at you. Usually your lover’s eyes were filled with gentleness and adoration. But tonight, a fire blazed behind the cobalt orbs that left your body tingling.

 

“Prompto? When did you get back?” Oh gods, had he seen…? The walls of the Mother of Pearl were open, allowing the restaurants patrons to look out over the beach and the sea beyond, so if he had been close enough, he would have spotted your encounter with that man. You had been _quite_ clear that you had no interest in him, but you remembered how long it had taken Prompto to believe that you were well and truly in love with him. He had finally started to trust in that, and for a moment, you were afraid that trust had been shattered just because some jerk couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

 

“Come with me, will ya?” He tugged gently on your arm, leading you out of the restaurant and across the bridge that connected the building to the beach. It wasn’t until you reached the parking lot that you realized he was taking you to the caravan, rather than the haven where the others were.

 

As soon as the door closed behind you, you found yourself pressed up against it, and you heard the quiet _click_ of the lock as Prompto turned it. His hands rested against the solid surface, close enough that you could feel his warmth through your clothes. His head was lowered, and the set of his shoulders was stiff.

 

“I can explain-” you began, but before you could get more than three words out, his mouth had covered yours in a fierce kiss that swallowed up whatever else you were going to say in your defense. Prompto’s gloved hands came up to cup your face, his calloused fingers brushing across your cheeks.

 

When he finally broke away, both of you were panting. “You don’t have to explain anything,” he told you. “I saw the whole thing. I know what happened, but I still…” His voice trailed off for a moment, and you actually _heard_ his teeth clench. “It still took everything I had not to punch that guy.”

 

You blinked, surprised by this new protective side of your lover. “Prompto, you know that I would never do anything like that, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. But…” He stopped again, looking away, and you reached out, turning his face back towards yours.

 

“But what?” you asked gently, though you had a feeling that you already knew what he was about to say. Whenever Prompto started to feel insecure, he usually came to you for intimacy, as if to prove to himself that you still wanted him as much as he wanted you.

 

That fierce blue gaze – darkened now almost to black with lust, you saw – turned back to you. “I still want to prove that you’re _mine_.” It was little more than a growl, and each word sent a throb of heat directly to your core.

 

This made your eyebrows shoot up. Not quite what you had expected, but certainly not something you were going to complain about. Your hands came up to fist into the edges of his jacket, and you pulled him closer, so he was almost flush with your body. “Then prove it,” you murmured, pressing your lips against his for a second kiss. If this was what it took to make him feel better, you would happily oblige. And truthfully, seeing this new side of him had you more than a little aroused.

 

He took control immediately, forcing his tongue into your mouth and letting it explore, sampling your taste, which he had long since memorized. You noticed idly that he tasted like passionfruit from the drink he’d had earlier; a fitting flavor, given the circumstances. His hands rested against your sides, trailing down over your ribcage until he reached your waist, where he changed trajectory, fingers creeping over your rear and squeezing it tightly before yanking you against him. Already, you could feel a hardness pressing against your lower stomach. It didn’t take much to get the gunman aroused, especially when he got a few drinks in him, so you weren’t overly surprised by this.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Prompto pulled you completely away from the door, turning you around and backing you towards the bed that was placed against the far wall. When the backs of your legs came up against it, he pushed you down onto the mattress, making sure that you were angled so that you didn’t hit your head. You caught yourself on your elbows, looking up at him standing over you.

 

He shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the nearby table, and quickly stripped off his gloves. His shirt soon followed, leaving him bare from the waist up, except for his leather bracelets, and the black bandanna tied around his upper right bicep. Really, you didn’t mind that he didn’t remove these; you thought they just added to his appearance when he was otherwise mostly undressed.

 

Rather than finishing removing his clothes, he knelt over you, placing one knee between your thighs, and his hands came to rest on either side of your shoulders. “Tonight is going to be a night to remember,” he commented in what would have been a casual manner, had his words not been draped in veiled promise.

 

He leaned forward, the upswept ends of his soft hair tickling your chin as he placed a line of kisses up your neck, pausing to suckle at your pulse point, where he could feel your heartbeat racing beneath his lips. He bit down just hard enough to turn the delicate skin pink, and you gave a soft gasp in response. The realization dawned in your mind then that you were probably going to be covered in his marks by the time the sun rose, and you were going to have a hell of a time explaining to the others why-

 

Your eyes widened, then.

 

 _The others_. They were still at the campsite, probably waiting for you and Prompto to join them.

 

“Prompto, wait,” you said suddenly, making him give of soft hum and murmur against your neck.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The guys…aren’t going to come looking for us, are they?” It was one thing to have to explain yourself to them the next morning, but it was quite another for them to find you like this. You and Prompto had been dating for weeks now, and it was no secret that the two of you were intimate, but that didn’t mean you wanted them to find you like this.

 

He shook his head, licking his way back down to your collarbones. “Nah. They know that we won’t be back tonight.”

 

You didn’t know whether to feel relieved or embarrassed. This wasn’t the first time you had excused yourself from the group for an extended period of time, but it always made you blush just a little at the idea that the others knew exactly what you were up to. At least there was no chance of the two of you being interrupted.

 

Fortunately, you didn’t have long to be embarrassed, as Prompto’s hands found their way inside your jacket, pushing the fabric from your shoulders so it settled around your elbows. You squirmed around for a moment before finally discarding it, and by then, his hands were already at work on the shirt you wore beneath, unbuttoning it. He took his time, starting at the top and placing a kiss on the triangle of flesh that was revealed as the first button came loose. With each one freed, he left another kiss, all the way down to your lower stomach.

 

By the time he reached your waist, his fingers had begun to tug at your belt, and within a few seconds, he had unfastened it. But instead of moving on to your pants, like you had expected, he threaded your belt through the loops, sliding it free and putting it aside on the bed.

 

You slid your shirt off, leaving you bare from the waist up except for a black lace bra, which Prompto then turned his attention to. His fingers traced around the bottom of it, just barely slipping beneath the material until he reached the back. When he unfastened it, his mouth immediately zeroed in on your breasts, engulfing one nipple while his hand took up the other, rolling it between his fingers.

 

Your eyes closed as a faint pleasure began to trickle through you, and your breath left your lungs in a shaky exhale.

 

While Prompto’s mouth was busy, his free hand trailed down your stomach and opened the button on your pants, drawing down the zipper. His fingers slipped inside, finding their way beneath the fabric of your panties and caressing your folds. You jumped slightly as he found the sensitive bud and brushed his thumb across it. It was only the faintest touch, but it was still enough to cause your body to warm up in anticipation.

 

Slowly, he raised his head, pinning you under his intense cobalt gaze. “I’m going to make you come as many times as I can,” he murmured. “And I’m not going to stop until you _scream_.”

 

An explosion of heat rocked through your body as he said this, and you felt your mouth go dry. “I’ve never heard you say anything like that before,” you murmured, your voice dripping with desire. Seeing him acting this aggressive was wreaking havoc on your body, and you were sure that he knew it, based on the way his mouth quirked up in a crooked smile.

 

“You like it, though, don’t you?” His fingers trailed lightly downwards, running over the dampness that had collected. “Oh, yeah…you _definitely_ like it.”

 

Before you had a chance to reply, he had slipped a single digit inside your warmth, caressing your inner walls. His thumb continued to play with the bundle of nerves just above, adding progressively more pressure with each rotation, only to suddenly back off and repeat the process.

 

You reached up, twining your fingers through his flaxen hair and pulling him in for a kiss. He obliged, but as his mouth covered yours, you felt his hand leave off, only for the _clink_ of a belt coming undone to reach your ears. But to your surprise, rather than shedding his own pants, he caught your wrists, raising your arms above your head before holding them there with one hand.

 

He wound his belt around your wrists, securing it tightly. Because you still wore your gloves, your skin was protected from what would have been painful chafing, so you weren’t overly worried by this. However, you _were_ surprised yet again by your lover’s behavior. This was another first that you didn’t think you would ever see from him.

 

Your eyes followed his movements as he retrieved your own discarded belt, looping it through the other one before fastening it to one of the metal bars that made up the headboard of the bed.

 

When that was done, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your lips, pausing for a moment to whisper in your ear. “If I’m going too far, say the word ‘stasis’, and I’ll stop.”

 

This was all the warning you had before he moved down, his teeth scraping along the skin of your throat and making you shiver. He didn’t linger this time, trailing down over your collarbones and then between your breasts. His fingers skimmed across your sides, following the lines of your curves until he reached your hips.

 

Instead of drawing your pants down immediately, he paused to remove your boots, taking the time to put them at the foot of the bed, rather than tossing them aside as he usually did. When that was done, he finally began to strip you of your pants, each movement agonizingly slow. Your breath caught in your throat as his hands slid back up your legs, creeping ever closer to your center.

 

Normally, Prompto was eager, his movements sometimes bordering on frantic. But now, they were controlled, reminding you more of Ignis’s usual behavior than your blond lover. You had to wonder just what other things he might have picked up from his time with the others. As his hands spread out over your thighs, however, you were forced to return your full attention to him.

 

When he was sure you were watching him, he drew your panties down, tossing them aside. His eyes still on you, he stretched out on his stomach, placing a kiss on your ankle, then another one slightly higher up. Over and over again, he repeated the process, moving a bit higher each time.

 

A tight knot of anticipation had formed in your stomach as you watched him move steadily closer to your already-aching core. It was hard to believe that you were already _this_ wound up, especially since you had done so little. But as Prompto had become more familiar with your body over the months, he had learned exactly what to do to make you melt, and tonight was no exception.

 

When he reached your inner thigh, he paused, concentrating his efforts there, rather than where you wanted him. The ends of his hair tickled your skin, making you shiver deliciously. His teeth scraped along the sensitive flesh, and without warning, he bit down, making you gasp. At the same time, he sheathed two fingers within you, his passage aided by the level of your arousal. His other hand had also been put to work, reaching up and toying with your breasts, alternating between squeezing the soft mounds and tracing over the nipples with his fingers.

 

His thumb found the bundle of nerves again and he pressed down on it hard enough to elicit a moan out of you…but just one, as he immediately backed off, flicking the digit across it with feather-light touches.

 

This sent tendrils of electric pleasure skittering across your nerves, and your hips automatically jerked, seeking out the pressure he had used on you a moment ago. “Harder,” you whimpered, your voice barely audible.

 

Prompto looked up at you, blinking innocently. “What was that, babe? I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“ _Harder_ ,” you repeated, louder this time.

 

You were rewarded by a sudden increase of pleasure, and a moan tore from your throat in response. Tipping your head back, you closed your eyes, letting yourself sink into the sensations he was giving you.

 

He twisted the digits within you, beginning to pump them slowly, while his thumb continued its work above, driving you slowly towards your peak. He manipulated the sensitive flesh with enough skill that you were soon moaning again, your legs trembling as the pleasure grew ever stronger.

 

Suddenly, you yelped as he bit down on the inside of your thigh again, harder than before. The sudden sting caused you to open your eyes, and you looked down to find him grinding his hips down into the bed, trying to get some relief of his own.

 

“I could… Do you want me to help?” you asked breathlessly, trying to push past the pleasure to form coherent words.

 

To your surprise, he shook his head. “Later. Right now, I want to focus on you.”

 

This made you blink. While Prompto was always concerned first and foremost with your pleasure, he usually didn’t deny himself, either. But you knew from experience that denying yourself release often made you more aggressive, desperate for relief. Prompto was no exception, and he seemed to be intent on using that to his advantage now, as the motions of his fingers became more intense.

 

The hand that was caressing your breasts left off, moving down to take over for his thumb, and he circled the small bud with increasingly rapid motions. He turned his wrist a certain way, causing the digits that were inside you to press against that rough patch of flesh on the front of your pelvic floor, and your back arched off the bed in response as the pleasure sharpened.

 

He had abandoned all subtlety now, working you towards your climax. His eyes were fixed on you, drinking in your every expression.

 

“Look at me,” he said suddenly, and your own eyes opened, your gaze wandering down and finally locking with his. “Keep your eyes on me, right to the end.”

 

It was difficult, but you did as he instructed, though your gaze became increasingly hazy as your release drew closer. While you and Prompto usually took your time making love, tonight was different; he was driving you with a single-minded intensity towards the edge. By this point, your breath was coming in quick pants, and your hips had begun to move in time with his hand, following the rhythm he had set.

 

The hot coil of pleasure he had been giving you was winding itself ever tighter in your lower stomach, spreading itself through your blood and making you tremble. A moan caught in your throat, and it took every ounce of willpower you had to keep your eyes on Prompto. If you looked away, you had no idea what he might do, and you didn’t want to risk him stopping when you were right on the edge.

 

Your arms were straining at the belt he had looped around your wrists, and you were pulling tightly enough to make the leather creak. You wanted so much to be able to reach down to touch him, run your fingers through his soft hair and pull him towards you and into a deep kiss. Any kind of contact to keep you anchored, to keep you from being lost in the sea of sensations coursing through you.

 

But the makeshift restraints kept you from doing this, and so you were left with no choice but to continue writhing beneath his touch, feeling yourself climbing ever higher, until at last, you toppled over it with a wordless cry. Pleasure seared through you, and you arched your back as Prompto continued to work you through your climax. He used his elbows to press down on your thighs, keeping your bucking hips from twisting you away from him, though he could do nothing about the shudders wracking your body.

 

When he was sure you were finished, he removed his fingers, licking them clean and standing up. As he did, you could see that his pants were tighter than usual as his arousal strained against the leather, pulling it taut. You thought he was going to finish undressing, or even remove the belt from your wrists, but he did neither of these things. Instead, he moved over to his discarded jacket, removing something from one of the pockets before returning to you.

 

He sat down on the bed, and as he fiddled with the object in his hands, you were able to get a good look at it. It was a toy that the two of you had picked out back when the five of you were still in Insomnia; thin and oblong, it began to hum softly as he flicked a tiny switch on the bottom.

 

You eyed it apprehensively, not sure if you actually wanted him to use it on you or not. While you normally enjoyed it immensely, your body was still trembling from the aftershocks of your release, and you knew that the powerful vibrations would quickly bring you to another climax, one that would probably be even more powerful than what you had just experienced.

 

Instead of placing it against you, however, he unfastened his own pants, slipping his hand inside and returning to his former place on his stomach. After a moment of situating himself just so, he paused, closing his eyes and giving a soft sigh as a wave of pleasure washed over him. It looked like he was desperate for some relief of his own, despite the fact that he had dissuaded you when you had offered to help him earlier.

 

You had a moment to study him, drinking in the way his face looked when he was awash in pleasure; you loved seeing him this way. But your contemplation was cut short as Prompto’s cobalt-blue eyes cut to you and he immediately leaned down, flicking his tongue across the bundle of nerves at the top of your entrance.

 

Because of your recent climax, your body was still extremely sensitive, and even this light amount of pressure was enough to cause you to buck your hips up in response. His hands came up to rest on your thighs, and he pushed you back down, forcing you to remain still.

 

“No squirming,” he chided you gently. “I told you, did I? You _are_ going to scream for me tonight.” His mouth then clamped over the bud, and he swirled his tongue around it, flattening the appendage out and pressing down with it before retreating with featherlight licks that made you mewl as pleasure coursed through your blood.

 

Although Prompto had been very inexperienced at the beginning of your relationship, he had soon picked up on exactly what you liked the most, and within the span of a few weeks, he had turned from an uncertain almost-virgin into an expert who could have you writhing incoherently beneath his tongue in a matter of minutes. It was no secret to you that this was his favorite thing to do; he had stated as much himself on more than one occasion, and this was proven by the fact that he took every opportunity he could to do it. Almost every time the two of you were intimate, at some point, his head would end up buried between your legs, his tongue doing the most wicked things to you. You didn’t know how he had turned into such a quick study, whether he’d done the research on his own, asked the other boys (you certainly _hoped_ he hadn’t done that) or if he just had a natural talent for it, but he was relentless in his quest to wring as much pleasure out of you as he possibly could every time he did this.

 

Tonight was no exception. If anything, he was even more enthusiastic than usual, tongue dipping down to lap at your entrance and clean away the sweet proof of your earlier release before returning to the bundle of nerves above and fastening his lips down around it, creating a vacuum that had you practically convulsing on the bed.

 

Already, you were pushing towards your second climax of the night, even though he had barely begun. Your nerves were oversensitive, and the pleasure had an edge of exquisite agony that never quite tipped over the threshold into pain. He had never done this before, and you had only experimented with it on your own once or twice, so it was rather new for you as well. It was still an uncertain element for the both of you, and you could tell by the way that his eyes were fixed on you that he was on high alert for the slightest hint that you weren’t enjoying yourself completely.

 

Your own gaze traveled down his body in an attempt to distract yourself from the ever-growing knot of pleasure that was forming inside of you, and you noticed that his hips were moving rhythmically against the bed. While you couldn’t hear the buzzing of the toy any longer, you could tell by the way the muscles in his thighs were flexing beneath his pants that he was working his way towards a climax of his own. This was further backed up by the soft moan that became audible, and you felt a trickle of heat flow through you at the sound. You always loved it when he was vocal about his pleasure, even though he became a little too enthusiastic about it sometimes, forcing you to cover his mouth when you didn’t have the amount of privacy you would have liked.

 

You had to give him credit, though; no matter how high his own pleasure was rising, he was still focused intently on you, his tongue never going still as it worked over your slit, dancing between your entrance and the bud just above it.

 

The movements of his hips were slowly becoming more frantic, and as they did, his tongue started lashing against you as he began to lose himself in the sensations of his approaching climax, and that forced you towards your own. You could feel his body trembling, feel his fingers tighten their grip on your thighs, and suddenly, his body went rigid, save for the erratic jerking of his hips as he reached his peak. He gave a low moan, the faint vibration of it causing your own pleasure to skyrocket, and you found yourself falling over the edge right behind him.

 

Intense pleasure, stronger than before, burned through your veins, causing your muscles to twitch as Prompto continued his assault on you, refusing to let it be over quickly. With each flick of his tongue, he pushed you higher, your frayed nerves sparking with electrical impulses that your body was having trouble interpreting. Was it ecstasy or pain, refined into a divine sensation that left you unsure if you wanted it to end, or if you needed more?

 

Your back arched off the bed, and your knew that your nails were digging shallow crescents into your palms. The leather belts creaked again, preventing you from lowering your arms, but they could do nothing against the wail that tore from your throat as you were enfolded in the sharp claws of a bliss you had never felt before.

 

“P-Prompto…” you gasped, your tone holding the slightest note of a plea, even though you had no idea what you were asking for. In the back of your mind, almost lost beneath the haze of euphoria, you were impressed that he had been able to retain his composure enough to continue his work on you, even while drowning in his own release.

 

He gave a soft hum in response, not removing his mouth from you, sustaining the confusing mixture of pleasure and not-quite-pain that he was giving you. His tongue laved over the flesh, which was now even more sensitive than before, and you jerked against him, instinctively trying to get away from the stimulation, but he held your hips tightly, not letting you have any relief.

 

At last, he raised his head, his lips glistening with your essence, which he meticulously licked away. His hands released you, and he sat up, unfastening his pants and shedding them, along with his boots and the boxers he wore beneath. He was still almost completely hard, you noticed; that climax had done little. But then, this was nothing new. Prompto had always had amazing stamina, and he had been known to climax more than once before he finally exhausted himself.

 

Grabbing the toy before it could fall, he circled it around your entrance, stretching out beside you and enveloping one of your breasts in his mouth, nibbling at the peak.

 

Your body jerked as the pleasure suddenly resumed, and you cried out, trying to close your legs against the assault. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take; your nerves were completely raw, and even the light touch of his hair brushing against your skin was a blissful agony.

 

His free hand came down, hooking around your thigh and pulling it towards him, forcing you to keep your legs open. “Nope,” he all but sang, lifting his head from your breast so he could look at you. His cobalt eyes were dancing wickedly, and that beloved crooked grin had appeared on his face. “You’re not getting away from me that easily.”

 

You gave a moan that was a mix of pleasure and torment; by this point, you were resigned to your fate, whatever it might be. But that didn’t stop your body from shuddering against your blond lover as he teased you with the toy, circling lightly around the now-aching bud without ever actually touching it. Even though your mind was almost too hazy to produce thoughts, you were grateful for this; if he had touched it directly, it might have pushed you to the point of actual pain.

 

“Keep your legs open,” he instructed, releasing your thigh and reaching up to place his hand on your head, gently stroking his fingers through your hair as he continued to run the toy along your slit, letting the tip dip inside of you every so often. “You’re doing so good. I want you to give me everything you have, all right?” His voice was sweet and encouraging, the words intermingling with your frantic pants as you tried to stave off your third climax of the night. Prompto always made sure you were satisfied at least once every time you were together, though more often than not, the usual was two. But they were spaced out, giving you a chance to recover in between.

 

Not this time.

 

Now, you were being driven from one straight into another, with hardly enough time to catch your breath in between. Every nerve in your body was screaming with overstimulation, but at the same time, even though you wanted to close your legs and push your lover away, you couldn’t bring yourself to use the safeword. You wanted it to continue, just a little longer.

 

Prompto had always been just a little insecure, especially at the beginning of your relationship, though he had relaxed quite a bit once you had convinced him that you weren’t going anywhere. In fact, as time went by, you began to notice little changes in him; stepping in front of you during battle to potentially head off an attack, immediately rushing over to you afterwards to tend to any wounds you may have gotten. And then earlier, he had wanted to step in when the man at the restaurant hadn’t wanted to take “no” for an answer.

 

But you knew, despite all this, there was still a small part of your sunshine boy who believed that he wasn’t good enough for you. That was what made you let him keep going. By giving him complete control over your body, you were telling him you trusted that he wouldn’t push you past your limits. You knew he wouldn’t take advantage of your weakness, and so you willingly – and happily – put yourself at his mercy.

 

Still, something was missing. “P-Prom, please…” you whispered shakily, using the nickname that very rarely passed your lips, and you felt him jerk slightly, causing the toy to unintentionally nudge against the bundle of nerves. This made you cry out, shuddering against him and losing your train of thought for a moment as an intoxicating mixture of pleasure and sweet agony jolted through you.

 

“What do you need, babe?” he asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse, and you could hear the level of arousal in it. By this point, you had learned better than to use the shortened version of his name in public, as it often had an instant and very obvious effect on him. Even though he’d already climaxed once that night, it had done nothing to dampen his desire, and hearing you call him that had only ramped it up further.

 

“Let me…touch you. Please.” Your arms were trembling, pulling the leather belt tight. You needed to feel his body against you, to have a way to keep yourself from becoming lost in the painful pleasure. Already, you were about to tip over the edge; you were so close, your body twitching with the beginnings of your release.

 

Prompto thought about it for a moment, then lifted his hand from the top of your head, unfastening the belt that held your arms up, and then going to the one looped around your wrists.

 

When that one came loose, you reached out, taking firm hold of him. The limbs tingled as full bloodflow was restored to them, but that mild discomfort was soon eclipsed as the muscles in your body seized up, and you keened as your climax gripped you tightly, sending waves of heat washing through you that was enough to cause your vision to darken momentarily. Your nerves were already raw to the point where you could barely tolerate having contact with your lover, yet still you held him close, burying your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around him as tightly as you could as you rode out the almost-constant surges of burning pleasure.

 

He’d said that he wasn’t going to stop until you screamed for him, and that was exactly what you did. You were lucky that the caravan was a fair distance away from both the restaurant and the camping site; you were absolutely certain that everyone who happened to be in the nearby vicinity would be able to clearly hear you. Normally, you weren’t anywhere close to this loud, but you couldn’t help yourself. It was just too much.

 

This time, mercifully, he didn’t prolong it, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to take much more. Switching the toy off, he put it aside, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against him. You were breathing hard, your eyes closed, and even though you were exhausted, you were able to hear his words. “You did great,” he murmured, stroking your hair lovingly. His other hand found your wrists, and he massaged them, making sure that the belts hadn’t hurt you. “Are you all right?” There was a clear note of concern in his voice, and you forced your eyes open just enough to be able to look up at him.

 

“I’m fine,” you replied. “Just fine…” That had been one of the most intense experiences of your life, one that you certainly wouldn’t be forgetting in a hurry, and there was a good chance that you would be sore come tomorrow, but it was worth it. Handing over your control to Prompto, and now being here in his arms, having him caring for you was a feeling you wouldn’t have traded for anything.

 

He was silent for a long time, though he continued running his fingers through your hair. At last, he spoke. “Can you keep going a little longer? There’s one more thing I wanna do.”

 

“I don’t know if I can even move right now,” you admitted, your voice somewhat amused. Prompto usually left you tired, but never before had you been physically incapable of movement afterwards.

 

“Not a problem!” he chirped cheerfully. Before you had a chance to react, your blond lover had wrapped his arm around you, and you were being lifted against him. Your legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and you shuddered as you felt his hard length brushing against your center.

 

The next thing you knew, you were being pressed back against the wall, and Prompto was inside you. He moved slowly, giving you time to adjust, and you draped your arms over his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. He nudged you, and you raised your face to his for a long, lingering kiss.

 

His movements started slow, hips moving back and forth smoothly. The friction between the two of you was causing your nerves to tingle again, but it wasn’t overwhelming, as it had been before. He rocked into you gently, making sure that the stimulation wasn’t too much. His breathing was harsh in your ear, and he gave a low moan.

 

“You feel so good…” he murmured, quickening the pace of his thrusts as pleasure began to creep through him. His hands tightened on your thighs, and you felt his thumbs caressing the soft skin. Even while caught up in the moment, Prompto couldn’t help but lave attention on you, even if it was something as small as a little touch here or there.

 

Your hands tightened on his shoulders, your nails tracing faint red lines over the pale skin as you fought to keep your head above water, trying not to succumb to the overwhelming sensations that still rocked through you. “I love you,” you whispered, feeling his movements becoming faster and harder as he chased his second release of the night.

 

Prompto smiled, nuzzling your neck. “I love you, too, babe.” He paused then, caught in the grip of a particularly fierce surge of pleasure. “Can you come for me one last time?” His voice was strained, and you knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

 

“I don’t know…” Everything after that second time had felt the same – just one long climax, edged in the finest hint of pain. It had died down a little, but not enough that you would be able to come down from the euphoric high you were on as long as he was still moving inside of you. There was a tight knot in your lower belly that felt like it had been there forever, just waiting for the slightest nudge to become unraveled.

 

“You can,” he encouraged, angling you against him so that his pelvis rocked against the oversensitive bud above your entrance, nudging you closer to that exquisite final release that you were convinced might just be the end of you. “Come on. One. Last. Time.”

 

A particularly hard thrust, angled just right within you, combined with his words, was enough to send you over the edge. You cried out, clinging to him tightly, even though you knew it would do you little good. Your vision blurred, then darkened, and for a moment, you worried that you were going to lose consciousness. The pleasure wasn’t as strong as it had been before, thankfully, but it still burned through your blood with enough intensity to leave you shaking.

 

Prompto was close behind you, moaning out his own release as he captured your mouth in a kiss to muffle the both of you. His hips jerked against you, the movement setting off faint aftershocks within your own body. When he finally went still, he broke the kiss, carrying your over to the bed and laying you down carefully on it. Vaguely, you felt him move away, and heard the sound of running water. Within a few moments, there was a warm sensation between your legs as he cleaned you with a warm, wet towel before laying down beside you on the bed and draping his arm across you.

 

“Get some sleep,” he told you, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead and brushing a lock of hair back out of your half-opened eyes. “You’ve gotta be exhausted after all that.” He reached down to the foot of the bed, grabbing the folded blanket and shaking it out before covering you both with it.

 

You snuggled up against your lover, giving a soft sigh of mixed exhaustion and contentment. This had been a hell of a night, you had to admit. Prompto had shown you a side of him that you never knew existed…and you were eager to learn more about it. For now, though, you needed rest. He had completely drained you.

 

Slowly, you drifted off to sleep, feeling your lover’s warmth against you.

 


End file.
